Crazy For You
by Sailor Elysia
Summary: Mamoru's a doctor in the mental ward, and Usagi's his patient! But Usagi's not really crazy...is she? Co-written with Lazuli.
1. one

Crazy For You 1/?  
By Lazuli [jupiterLightning@yahoo.com]  
and Elysia [ely_chan@yahoo.com]  
  
  
Ha! We fooled you all! There ARE no AN's!!!! Just disclaimers.  
  
We, two *very* humble authors, have created this fic in order to entertain the masses, and hope that no legal actions will be taken against them for it. It is obvious that we do not own any rights to the characters within, and even though they would very much like that, it will not happen in this lifetime.  
  
Thank you, The Management.  
  
  
  
Chiba Mamoru ran through the halls as a piercing shriek seemed to echo down them. Why him? Why must he get all the screaming patients? He went in front of room 402, and quickly typed in his code to let the door swing open. He saw Mika there, screaming for all she was worth. Her face was turning red, and Mamoru wondered what was the exact problem now.  
  
Mika seemed to settle down a bit when he came near, and she leapt toward him, hugging his legs. "Dr. Chiba!! They are meanies! Mean mean mean!! They won't let me eat with my toes!!"  
  
"Mika, what is it that you're you trying to eat with your toes?" He asked. If it was trying to eat with a fork or a spoon, then that was fine...a little strange, but fine. She smiled at him and held up her food for that day. It was Jell-O. And she didn't have a spoon. He grimaced inside. He tried to tell her *why* she shouldn't eat with her toes, but before he could, he heard his name being paged over the intercom. He gave Mika a comforting smile, and handed her a spoon. Usually, with at least one of the patients, it involved spoons.  
  
"Here, Mika. I'm sure you have...very flexible feet. Use this before you try eating it with your toes. "  
  
Mika smiled at him again, and hugged him tight. "Arigato!" She shouted, and went to her desert again. Mamoru went out the door, satisfied that Mika's escapade had been solved easily. Now to see why they were paging him...  
  
He ran down the hall to the nurses' station, curious to find out why he had been paged in such a hurry. Meeting the head nurse on duty there, she handed him a new clipboard and chart. "New transfer patient in room 407. They need you to check her in."  
  
Mamoru sighed. Another patient? That was the last thing he needed right now. He took the clipboard and quickly made his way down the hall to room 407.  
  
Walking into the stark white room, he flipped through the sheets on his clipboard to find the name of his new patient. The only name listed was 'Usagi,' but strangely enough, there was no last name.  
  
'Usagi, hmm?' He thought to himself. 'I wonder if she lives up to her name.'  
  
He looked up at the young lady sitting on the edge of the bed, facing towards the window. "Usagi," he said quietly, "I'm Dr. Chiba. How are you feeling today?"  
  
Slowly, the blonde turned away from the window. She took one look at her new doctor, then began screaming at the top of her lungs.   
  
Mamoru leaned back against the doorframe in exasperation. Not again!  
  
  
  
Mamoru was not happy with this turn of events. He had read that Usagi was well on her way to recovery, and that she was only with Mamoru for observation. Dr. Hongo gave Mamoru a weary smile. "I don't envy you one bit, Mamoru. This one was caught trying to 'fly' off a building, claiming that she had to get home. She said her people would save her. Someone happened to find her before she jumped, while she was screaming."   
  
He read through the report, trying to relax before the sedatives they gave Usagi wore off. "It says here she claims to be a genie?"   
  
Dr. Hongo nodded. " When they brought her in, she was kicking like a wild thing, and saying something like "I'll never grant you a wish! Not even if you were my master!"  
  
Mamoru hid his head in his hands, and drank one more cup of coffee before going to rejoin his patient. Perhaps she would be more willing to talk.  
  
Later on, as he saw her with Dr. Hikari, she seemed quite calm. Mamoru smiled. Maybe he could talk to her now without her screaming in his ears.   
  
He noticed the look in her eyes as he walked in, and she smiled and gestured towards one of the chairs in the room. He sat down gingerly, and smiled at Dr. Hikari, mouthing that she could go. The doctor smiled at him as she walked out the door, thinking, 'I wish all my patients were as nice as that Usagi girl.'   
  
  
  
With a sigh of relief, Mamoru took a seat in one of the hard plastic chairs, and pulled out a pen so he could take notes. If he was here to observe her, then by golly, he was going to get the most out of it.  
  
"Usagi, are you going to talk to me today?" She didn't answer him, so Mamoru got out of his chair and moved to where she was standing by the window. When she noticed he was so close, her eyes widened. Taking in a deep breath, Usagi opened her mouth to scream again, but before she could, Mamoru clapped a hand over her mouth to silence her.  
  
"Please, no more screaming. All I want is to talk with you and find out what's bother--OW!" He quickly removed his hand, staring at the fresh teeth marks that were imprinted in his palm.   
  
He held his throbbing hand in shock and looked back at the blonde haired pixie, who was again calm and collected, smirking to herself. Shaking off the initial pain, Mamoru decided to call it a day, but asked her one more question as he left the room. "What do I have to do to get through to you?"  
  
Usagi's voice was soft, but her answer was as plain as day. "You have to believe me."  
  
Mamoru stopped in his tracks completely. "I have to what?" He asked. Usagi smiled at him, but there was almost a desperate look in her eyes. "You have to believe me. They locked me up in here, because nobody believed me. I want to get out of here!" She shouted, when he all he did was stare.  
  
"Usagi-chan... what do you want me to believe in? Is there anything you can tell me that would help me believe you?" He started out, but Usagi only gave him a disgusted look. "Don't try that stuff on me. It won't work, Mamoru-san. I'm a little too old for that." With that said, Usagi proceeded to scream out her fury, but Mamoru couldn't help releasing one more remark before he left her room completely.  
  
"With all that screaming you do, I'm surprised you're not with the toddlers." He then shut the door, not seeing Usagi's malicious look, and the quiet remark to herself.  
  
"This is going to be fun." 


	2. two

Crazy For You 2/?  
By Lazuli []  
And Elysia [ely_]

Kon'wa! Here are the ever-hopeful EMSIT wannabe's with the next part of our story! We're going to have AN's this time... and...*gasp* NO Disclaimers to tell you we don't own Sailor Moon...

*to those who it may concern* we REALLY want to be EMSIT's, and are prepared to go to any lengths to get that position *holds up the new Chibi-Usa on a stick* Now available at Wal-Mart's everywhere! You can toast them, roast them, or just toss them to the dog, but we don't guarantee the dog will eat it.

Mamoru went into work the next morning, happy that he had his morning cup of coffee and no session with Usagi until late afternoon. He could deal with the patients who were a bit more steady at this early hour.

He was met by Dr. Hikari, who shoved a pile of papers into his hands. "These are your morning rounds, Mamoru. Your regular patients got switched around, so we changed your schedule a bit." Mamoru absently thanked her and looked at the sheet of paper on top. He suppressed a groan. First on the list was Usagi.

He set himself up as if he was facing the head of the department, surprised to find Usagi on her bed, quietly reading a book. He didn't know why, but he was suspicious. Since when did she acquire a book? He shook it off. Any number of orderlies or people in the ward could have given it to her.

"Usagi-chan, good morning," he said, trying to start up a nice conversation with her. She smiled brightly and put her book down.

"Good morning, Mamoru-san," she said pleasantly enough, but then she got close to him. "Mamoru-san, are you ready to believe me now? I can tell you what I want you to believe about me, can't I?"

Mamoru nodded, but then looked through her record that had been printed up at the time of her arrival.

"It says here that you claim you are a genie?" He asked, cocking one eyebrow. Usagi's eyes narrowed slightly, but she said nothing yet.

Mamoru smiled. "Usagi-chan, from what I've heard about genies, don't they have to be kept in a bottle, grant wishes and have a master?"

Usagi's eyes were mere slits, and Mamoru sensed an explosion coming on. "Master? THAT'S the whole problem, you imbecile! I need a MASTER, or else I can't go home! Just get out! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Mamoru ran out of the room, considering his eardrums were about to bust and he had several bruises and scratches.

Behind the door, Usagi smiled. "Now for the real fun to begin."

He met Dr. Hikari in the hallway. "That was a short session, wasn't it?" she replied amusingly.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "I can't take it anymore. I'm not getting anywhere with her. She seems to like you, so why don't you take her?" he responded, and thrust the clipboard with Usagi's information at Dr. Hikari.

She grinned at him, but didn't touch the clipboard he held out to her. "No can do, Chiba-san. I've got plenty of patients to see already, and besides, Usagi asked specifically for you."

Mamoru's jaw dropped. "She WHAT?"

"She saw you walking down the hall one day and said she wanted you to be her new doctor. I've known her long enough that when she says she wants something, she usually gets it."

"But... WHY?" he sputtered.

Dr. Hikari shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me."

Mamoru whirled around and marched back into Usagi's room, determined more than ever to find out what she wanted from him.

He took a deep breath as he unlocked Usagi's door. This time he wasn't going to leave unless he had some straight answers from her. He knew patients had crazy whims sometimes, but to ask for a doctor, then proceed to torture him or her needlessly? And why him?

Mamoru was startled that when the door was opened all the way, he saw no Usagi. He didn't panic right away. He figured that she was probably under the bed, or hiding in the closet, just waiting for her chance to escape. He checked thoroughly, thought, and didn't come up with Usagi. He groaned. How did she do it? 'No one ever mentioned that the girl was a regular Houdini!' he muttered under his breath as he went to search the rest of the ward.

Several hours later, he was tired and very, very angry. He had to reassign his normal patients to other doctors while he hunted down his wayward charge. He finally went to his office to pull out the report. And there, on top of his filing cabinet sat Usagi, happy and content in contrast to Mamoru's disheveled appearance. He almost wanted to just drag the girl off of the cabinet and lock her far, far away from him!  
He just sighed quietly and held out his arms to Usagi, who jumped into his arms with glee. He was surprised that she was so lightweight.

She smiled sweetly. "What took you so long?" She asked. "I've been here for *hours* Chiba-san. Where were you trying to look?" Resisting the urge to just yank the girl back to her room by her hair, he simply held out his hand and they walked back to the room.

On the way back they ran into Dr. Hongo and Mamoru blanched. He knew his search for Usagi had gotten all around the ward by now and Dr. Hongo was not going to be too happy. In fact he gave Usagi a "run along" look, and dragged Mamoru into his office, preparing to lecture him. They were not aware of a girl listening in, giggling with delight. She was having too much fun. This guy might actually start to loosen up after all.

Dr. Hongo motioned for Mamoru to close the door behind him and sat down in his big chair behind the desk. He leaned forward and looked Mamoru straight in the eye. "Care to tell me what all the commotion today was about?"

Mamoru loosened his collar with his finger and gulped. He hated being pinpointed by the head of the department. "Well, you see, Hongo-san, I was in the middle of asking Usagi some questions about herself, but I had to leave the room for a moment, and when I returned, she was no where to be found."

"You left her door open?"

"NO! Erm, I... no," he replied meekly, surprised at his own outburst. "I closed the door behind me and it automatically locks just like all the others. I don't know how she got out."

Dr. Hongo made a few notes on his paper, and turned to his schedule. "Well, since you have such a strong need to help Usagi with her, er, problems, I'm going to relieve you of all your other patients and leave you to monitor her alone. She will be your only patient from now on."  



	3. three

*finishes barbecuing the spore on a stick* hey, you came back for the party! *tosses the remains to the hounds of crazed fans* we in no way set out to harm the spore...but we have to do something with any flames coming our way...  
  
There is a reference to Aladdin in here, but it's only a reference. If it were the real thing, we'd be in trouble... We in no way own Aladdin...we've never been near the boy! *hides Abu* We may have a thing for two-dimensional male heroes, but we stop at Disney. ^_~ On with the show!  
  
  
  
Crazy For You 3/9  
By Lazuli [jupiterlightning@yahoo.com]  
And Elysia [ely_chan@yahoo.com]  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru tried to control his reaction. After all, he was being let off easily. He had to take care of Usagi? He was sure she was out to get him somehow. He put on a serious expression though, and consented to the agreement. He would very much miss the rest of his patients, especially Mika, but he was sure that Usagi would always keep him on his toes.  
  
Mamoru was right in his assumption. Somehow Usagi had a talent for breaking out of her room that he could not trace. It was as if she just simply reappeared in and out of the room at will. He sighed. He wished that she would stay in the room. He was getting tired of chasing that girl all over the hospital. He ran a hand through his hair. He wondered where she could be now. She wasn't even on this floor, he was sure of it. He went down to the next floor, which was the pediatrics ward. He caught Usagi smiling and talking with a bunch of children. Listening in, he smiled at how caring and sweet she looked, no matter that she was certifiably crazy, and starting to drive him in that direction!  
  
"What is your wish?" She asked a small, brown-haired girl, who had her hair up in part buns. The girl smiled. "I just want to get out of this hospital. My mommy says I have a bad cold, and if I wish really hard, then my wish will come true."  
  
Usagi smiled, and patted the girl on the head, much like an older sister. She had an unusually serious look on her face. "I'm sure that we can grant your wish, Miaka-chan." Usagi whispered.   
  
Mamoru had enough. He wasn't sure what Usagi was doing, but with her talks about genie's and all earlier, she was probably telling all the kids she was a magic genie and she could make all their wishes come true. He cleared his throat, and Usagi looked back with a sly smile on her face, as if she knew he had been there the entire time. She said goodbye to all the children, and walked off with Mamoru.  
  
"Ne, Mamoru-san, I'm sure I can make your wish come true too," she said, smiling. Mamoru frowned. He wasn't some child, falling for her stories from her mind of dreams. "Usagi. I want to talk to you seriously about this genie thing of yours."  
  
Usagi sighed. "Finally! I thought you would never understand!" Mamoru shook his head. This girl still had a long way to go, but at least she stopped the shrill screaming.  
  
He brought Usagi back to his office, and had her sit down in one of the chairs this time, instead of on the filing cabinet. "Okay, Usagi. I want to hear about this genie thing."  
  
She smiled triumphantly. Hopefully she would get through to him, unlike all the others who had tried to 'help' her before. "How old do you think I am, Mamoru-san?"  
  
Mamoru took a good look at his patient. "I'd say early twenties, why?"  
  
She laughed. "Try four hundred years."  
  
"Four... hundred? You're kidding, right? That's just not possible." 'This girl needs more help than I thought...'  
  
"It is possible when you have the immortality of a genie," Usagi affirmed. "I can tell you're one of those people who can't believe until you have something to prove it. If you really have to have proof, watch the paperweight on your desk very closely."  
  
Humoring the girl, Mamoru stared at the small glass cube. He was startled to see it rise off the surface of the desk about three inches into the air without either of them touching it.  
  
"I don't know how you're doing it, but this is impossible. You've got some wires rigged up to it, don't you? I bet you did it when you were hiding in here earlier."  
  
Usagi smiled smugly, pointed to the cube and slowly closed her fist. The cube dropped to the desk with a clunk and lay still.  
  
"Why must you mortals be so skeptical? Magic still exists in this world as long as people believe. I just happen to be one of the carriers of that magic. Most of it resides in wishes, however, so I can't normally use it whenever I want."  
  
"Normally? Why do you mean by that?"  
  
Usagi sweatdropped. "Well, that's part of the reason why I'm stuck here in this world. I was so tired of granting only three wishes to the people who deserved them. So I would be a little lenient and give out a couple extras. My people caught wind of what I was doing, and punished me for breaking the genie code. So I'm stuck here on Earth until they decide I can come home."  
  
Mamoru leaned back in his chair, and raised an eyebrow skeptically. She laughed at his expression. "You still don't believe me, do you? C'mon," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of his chair, "there's one more thing I have to show you that will give you plenty of proof."  
  
  
  
Pulling a protesting Mamoru down the hallway, she dragged him back into her room. Usagi dove under her bed, and pulled out a odd-shaped object wrapped in a silk scarf. She handed it to Mamoru. "This should give you all the proof you need."  
  
He took the object reluctantly and pulled the scarf away, revealing a very old ornate bottle, complete with a crystal stopper. "It's a bottle."  
  
"Very good, Sherlock," Usagi quipped. "It's my bottle. Where I've lived for the last four hundred years."  
  
He peered at the bottle. "You're trying to tell me that you fit into this little bottle somehow?"  
  
Usagi sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but this is my last resort. Will you take out the stopper, please?"  
  
Mamoru glanced quizzically at Usagi, but did as he was told. With another sigh, she snapped her fingers, and disappeared in a purple puff of smoke.  
  
He was flabbergasted. Beyond speech. Had he just seen what he thought he saw? Mamoru blinked once, thinking he was just seeing things. As he opened them, he realized he wasn't.  
  
Squinting, he peered into the opening of the bottle. "U--Usagi-chan? Are you in there?" He couldn't believe this, he was talking to a bottle.  
  
"I can here you loud and clear, doctor," came her sarcastic reply. It was Usagi all right. No one else talked to him like that.  
  
"Anou...how did you get in there, Usagi-chan?"  
  
An exasperated sigh rose up from the bottle. "Weren't you paying any attention? I snapped my fingers, remember?"  
  
He slipped his pinky into the mouth of the bottle, but pulled it out before it could get stuck. "Well, how do you get out?" He could almost hear her smirking. "That's up to you, doctor. You're a smart one, you figure it out."  
  
Mamoru pulled a face, as if she could see it. With a sigh, he did the only thing he knew how to do to a bottle. He shook it vigorously.  
  
"MAAAAMORUUU! You bakkkkkaaaa!" came Usagi's rattled scream. "That's nnnotttt wwwhhhaaattt I mmmeeeaannnttt! Stttoooppp shhhaaakkkinnnggg meeee!"  
  
He stopped on command. "Well, what do you want me to do?"   
  
"Haven't you ever seen movies with genies in them? Remember Aladdin? What did HE do to get the genie out?"  
  
Mamoru's mind almost went blank. "Ummm, rubbed the lamp?"  
  
"Tell him what he's won! Hai, you baka! Rub the bottle, please!" she replied dryly.  
  
There was nothing else he COULD do, so he complied with her request. As soon as he rubbed the bottle, the purple smoke reappeared in the room, and as it dissipated, Usagi was standing next to Mamoru, looking quite disheveled and very peeved.  
  
She marched up to him and wrenched the bottle from his hands. Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, she muttered, "Don't EVER do that again."  
  
Mamoru nodded. He *still* could hardly believe what happened. The fact remained though that she turned into purple smoke, went into the bottle, and came out again after he had rubbed the bottle. He put a hand up to his head to see if he had a fever.  
  
"Nope, no fever..." he muttered. He looked straight at Usagi. "You really are a genie, aren't you?" He asked.  
  
She nodded and held her bottle, making sure that nothing was done to it. "You *finally* believe me, baka. It took you long enough. I thought I wouldn't have to resort to such drastic measures."  
  
Mamoru sat on the edge of the bed. "Ne, Usagi, how did you become a genie in the first place? Are you born one?"   
  
Usagi's eyes grew sad. "Iie. You are sold into it, like slavery. You are captured when you are young, and the bond is forced upon you. It's supposed to be a great honor sometimes. Let me tell you of my life."  
  
Mamoru nodded. He knew that Usagi wasn't crazy now, and he was going to do all that he could to get her out of this place. He was her doctor. He could declare her mentally healthy.  
  
Usagi's voice drifted around him, and he was lulled by it, almost feeling and seeing the past as she described it to him.  
  
"When I was about nineteen, I was still living with my family, taking care of my mother. My father had died some years back of some disease that had been in our town at the time. I had gone out to the market, wary of what could happen, since there had been reports of many girls being kidnapped. I didn't want to be in that group. So I went, armed with what knowledge I had to defend myself."  
  
"I had just reached the outskirts of the market when I was taken. Meaning, I was there one second, and gone the next. I knew what had happened as soon as I saw where I had landed, and I dreaded life after that. I had been sold into slavery...and it could only have been willingly done by a family member. I did not wonder who betrayed me. It was too late at that point. I accepted my fate as being one of the immortal genies, a slave to the master that held my bottle."  
  
Usagi sighed, focusing on the bottle she held in her hands. "Anyway, I was taught the rules that I had to follow, I was taught how to use magic and how to grant wishes. I was given my bottle, the one that you see now. Then I was given the test of going in my bottle, and making it my new home. My bottle was   
transported far away from my home, and my work as a genie was to begin. I could only grant so many types of wishes. One, I couldn't have someone become immortal. Or to overtake the world. It would make things a bit messy. Our group was very strict with wishes. What types, to who, and how many where given out. I directed my will to only those who truly needed wishes given to them."  
  
Again she paused in her story telling, this time to look briefly at Mamoru. She smiled and shook her head. He was so clueless.   
  
"Anyway, things were going quite well. Sometimes my term inside the bottle was long, sometimes it was just a short wait in between masters. Then there was the time where I waited for a hundred years. I was told that I was being "punished" and that after my punishment, I would be let out of the bottle to a worse fate. I had no idea what they were talking about, until I made it to this place where I am told I am insane when I say I'm a genie. Even the promise of wishes did not help them. You are the first one to believe me, Mamoru-san. Arigato."  
  
Usagi smiled at him. Mamoru finally found his voice. "Ne, Usagi-chan. How would you like to be out of this place? In a home?" He asked. Usagi turned to him, smiling. "As long as you say I'm stable, it's easy to get out. No one will ever see me. They'll just remember me in passing, and then that's it."  
  
Mamoru looked at her. "What do you mean, nobody will see you?" He asked. "You have to walk out the front doors." Usagi hung her head.   
  
"Baka! Did you forget about the bottle? It's very simple now. All you have to do is "check me out" and I can handle the rest from there. Just get my bottle, and always carry it on you! And no shaking me this time!"  
  
Mamoru nodded. "I won't!" Frankly, he wanted to see her pull this off. He felt sorry for her now, and he believed her more than ever. He knew the crazy could tell any number of stories, but Usagi's seemed to come straight from the heart, and his heart went out to her for it, and for being so brave. Usagi handed him the bottle and she closed her eyes as she snapped her fingers to go into the bottle. She turned into the purple smoke again, and Mamoru could swear he saw her smile before she completely vanished into the confines of the bottle. 


	4. four

Crazy For You 4/9  
By Lazuli [jupiterlightning@yahoo.com]  
And Elysia [ely_chan@yahoo.com]  
  
  
  
Mamoru rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. He wasn't sure how he would get Usagi out of this place. She had caused so much trouble at first, and had finally started to tone down. The stunt of her hiding in his office didn't help either. He wondered what he could do. He finally compiled a report for Usagi, stating on her vast improvement. He stated that he believed she was fit to act a part in society again, and he prayed that it would be enough to get her out legally. If not, he would just resort to the bottle and sneak her out. If he did that, though, he might as well give up his career as a doctor. He rubbed the bottle again, not wanting to keep Usagi in there any longer than needed.  
  
Usagi appeared him in a puff of smoke and smiled. "So I take it you didn't get me out of here yet, Mamoru?" she asked.   
  
He nodded. "Not yet, Usagi-chan. My report has to be approved before I can have you released. After that, my best wishes go out to you."  
  
Usagi got a funny look on her face from Mamoru's phrasing, and she giggled slightly. "You can say that again." She muttered.  
  
Mamoru looked at her confused. "You still don't get it, do you baka?" She asked. Mamoru shook his head. Usagi sighed and pointed at the bottle.   
  
"Let's go step by step here. Did you watch that Disney movie all the way through?" She asked. "Even after Aladdin rubbed the lamp?"   
  
Mamoru nodded, unsure of where this was going. "Now, what did the genie in the movie call Aladdin? He was dense too, and needed it spelled out for him, but I *won't* go into the whole song and dance routine."  
  
It was finally beginning to click in Mamoru's brain. "You mean...I'm...your..." Mamoru didn't get anything out after that. Going from not believing in anything beyond the rational mind to getting his own personal genie was too much for him. He passed out.  
  
  
  
Mamoru finally awakened, and just in time to see Dr. Hongo come in, smiling. "Well, Usagi, it seems that you have improved a great deal in your time here. We will miss you, but we feel that you are able to go back to your life. Dr. Chiba has written an outstanding report about you."   
  
Mamoru looked dazed still, but smiled at Usagi. "Let me get my things, then, and I'll be on my way. Can Dr. Chiba walk me out, onegai?" She gave Dr. Hongo a pleading look and he smiled.   
  
"Hai. Chiba-san will walk you out. You have a good time, Usagi-chan, and I don't want to see you in here again!" Usagi nodded and practically dragged Mamoru out the door. She pulled him into an alley way, where she smiled at him.  
  
"Well, Master, our new life together has begun. Have fun!" She snapped her fingers and vanished into the bottle, leaving Mamoru to wonder what exactly was going to happen to his life now. He decided to visit the arcade and his friend, Motoki. He doubted his friend would believe his story, but Motoki was known to believe more strange stuff than this, so it couldn't hurt.  
  
  
  
Motoki stared at his friend in disbelief. "My friend, I think you have been spending too much time in the psycho ward." Mamoru groaned. "I know it's hard to believe Motoki, but it's true!" Mamoru was about to go on, when Hino Rei came in the door, and made a beeline for him. Mamoru looked like he wanted to escape, but he was trapped as Rei came up next to him. Motoki made himself busy elsewhere, and left the two alone, much to the annoyance of Mamoru.  
  
"So, Mamoru-san, what are you doing this weekend? Anything special?" Mamoru choked. "Hai! I'm working this weekend. I have a new patient...she needs lots of help. She thinks very abnormal things." Rei gave him a skeptical look. "Sure, Mamoru-san. Whatever you say." She walked off in a huff, while Usagi seethed inside the bottle. This was *her* master! How dare that woman even dare to talk to him!" Usagi realized that she was starting to sound jealous, and she quickly shut her mind of that thought.  
  
He was her master, and that was it. All she had to do was grant him his wishes, and then he would be rid of her forever.  
  
But did she really want to be rid of him? 


	5. five

*takes off thinking cap* well, Ely... I can't think of any way to amuse the masses. *puts away Chibi-Usa barbecue spit*  
  
*cleans up the last of the bbq sauce* aww, and just when it was getting hot, too...  
  
well, we do have Chibi-Usa fans out there. we have to be nice. we just have to put in the Rei apology.  
  
Oh yeah, that. *clears throat* We in no way purposely meant to torture Rei in this story, she just fit the part. Flames will be added to the pit and a new character will be roasted. *flames are provided and copyrighted by Tasuki*   
  
Thank you, and enjoy the show.  
  
  
  
Crazy For You 5/9  
By Lazuli [jupiterlightning@yahoo.com]  
And Elysia [ely_chan@yahoo.com]  
  
  
  
  
Usagi waited until Mamoru had left the arcade to emerge from her bottle, sending her new master into shock when she did. "ACK! Do you have to do that without telling me? At least give me a warning before you do that next time." Then he stopped. "Wait a moment, I thought I had to rub the bottle to get you out of there. How did you....?"  
  
Usagi gave him a sheepish grin. "All right, I confess. I had you rub the bottle so you would become my master. I had to get out of that hospital some how."  
  
His jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "You mean you set me up? Just so you could get what you wanted? I can't believe you! And all this time I thought you were big on helping other people. How could you--"  
  
She covered his mouth with one hand to shut him up. Then she leaned up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, just to make sure no one else could hear them. "You can be so blind, you know that? I had to do what I did so I could get out and help others. Besides, you're getting a good deal out of this too. Remember? You're the master, so you're getting your three wishes, just like everyone else."  
  
Mamoru took that into consideration and all was silent until Usagi spoke up again. "Hey, 'master,'" she replied, heavily emphasizing the word, "where am I going to stay?"  
  
He hadn't thought of that. "Well... can't you just stay in your bottle?"  
  
Usagi glared at him. "Hey, I used to be mortal too, you know, and there's NO WAY on this world that I am going to stay cooped up in that thing unless I absolutely have to."  
  
"Okay, okay, I see your point. I guess you'll be staying at my place until we get this all figured out."   
  
Mamoru groaned inside as soon as he suggested it. He knew it was the only solution, but to have a genie running loose in his house while he was at work? He sighed, and motioned Usagi towards his car. "Let's go home."  
  
  
  
Usagi looked around Mamoru's apartment. "Well, it is a nice place, Mamoru-san. I won't do anything to destroy it." She grinned, then got a serious look on her face. "Look, I know you don't want me around. I've been a thorn in your side ever since you met me. So make your three wishes at anytime to be rid of me."  
  
She turned her back on him, not wanting him to see the hurt look on her face if he agreed. She was actually starting to like him, as a friend at least. He was the only one who knew about her past, and cared about her. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked up into Mamoru's blue eyes.  
  
"Well, I don't intend of getting rid of you too soon, Usagi-chan, and I plan to put those wishes to good use. So you can stay as long as you want."  
  
'A person could melt in his gaze if they weren't careful,' she sighed dreamily to herself, then snapped out of it. 'You have to get home and get away from this mortal world. You don't belong here among them.'  
  
She sighed, and followed Mamoru around his apartment, which was now her new home, at least until he used all his wishes.   
  
"The guest room is that way, and the bathroom is right across from it. Anou... I don't know what kind of food you like, but there's bound to be something in the kitchen."  
  
Usagi laughed at his nervousness. "Relax, Mamoru. I don't bite and this whole thing is not going to blow up in your face until you wish for it. Just think of me as a regular mortal--well, a mortal with extraordinary powers, that is." She set her bottle on the kitchen counter, then stretched lazily. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to freshen up a bit. Why don't you start thinking about your wishes?" With that, she slipped into the small bathroom and shut the door soundly, leaving Mamoru to wonder just what he had gotten himself into.  
  
Nearly an hour later, the door creaked open, and Usagi stepped out into the hall. Mamoru was in the kitchen, trying to whip up a quick meal and clean up the mess he made from it.  
  
Stirring the soup, he looked up at Usagi and nearly dropped the bowl. "W-what are you wearing?" he stuttered.  
  
Usagi looked down at herself and then back at Mamoru with a grin. "This? Well, this is what I usually wear. Like it?" she laughed.   
  
Mamoru slowly took it all in, surprised at what he saw. She was decked out in a purple tank top and matching capri pants, all of it swathed with a filmy material. She had also twisted her extremely long hair into two balls on top of her head, letting the rest fall into two ponytails behind it.  
  
"Cute hairstyle. Where did you pick that up?"   
  
She fiddled with one of her ponytails, trying to make it dry faster. "I've always had it. It's one of the few things that reminds me of my real life."  
  
Mamoru paused in his cooking. "What do you mean? Is that how you used to wear it in when before you became a genie?" He asked.   
  
Usagi nodded, her hair now completely dry. "Hai. They let me keep this. They said it reminded them of my name," she said with a small grin.  
  
Mamoru couldn't help smiling back. The hairstyle did remind him of a rabbit. He tested the soup one last time, and then declared it fit to eat. He had just put the soup in bowls when there came a knock on the door.  
  
Mamoru opened the door to find Rei there, and he groaned to himself. Of all the time to come over...he thought he had blown her off at the arcade. Apparently not. This girl was like a bottle of glue. Sticky and dense.  
  
Usagi saw Rei there too, and her eyes narrowed. So this was the one that Mamoru had been talking to earlier.   
  
"Mamoru! I am so sorry to bother you, but I just had to come over and see if you were okay. You looked pale earlier, and I thought you might be sick." She held up a bag. "Don't worry, I'll make it all better for you! I can just..." She started to go on, when she realized that Mamoru had company.   
  
"Mamoru...who is this?" She asked, anger flashing in her eyes at this person who dared to take her Mamoru away from her. Mamoru sensed that a fire was going to be brewing between these two, and he silently wished that he could just run out of the room.  
  
"Rei-san, this is Usagi. Usagi, this is Hino Rei, a... friend of mine." The two girls smiled at each other, while they sized each other up. Rei pounced on Usagi's outfit right away. "Aren't you a little too old to be playing dress-up?" She sneered. Usagi's blue eyes flashed.  
  
"I didn't realize that Mamoru did baby-sitting in his free time. Aren't you too young to be out after dark without your mother's permission?"   
  
Usagi clenched her fists tightly, and didn't answer the dark-haired harpy. She pretended to be very interested in the magazine she picked up from the coffee table.  
  
Rei seemed satisfied with her success, and joined Mamoru in the kitchen, about to open the paper bag she brought with her. "Oh, I brought you some soup, but it looks like you were a step ahead of me," she giggled loudly. In the other room, Usagi rolled her eyes. How could he not see how annoying she was?  
  
Little did she know it, but Mamoru was thinking the same thing as Usagi. He didn't know how to tell Rei to back off without becoming the bad guy in all this. She was a good friend, but that was all he wanted. With his hectic life and job at the hospital, he didn't have time for anything else.   
  
"Usagi-chan, do you want any of this soup?" He called out over Rei's constant chattering. "I suppose so," came the reply from the living room. Mamoru took a bowl out to her, and Rei followed him the entire time.  
  
"Mamoru-san, are you listening to me?" Rei was getting annoyed by this point.  
  
"Gomen, Rei-san, I guess I wasn't paying attention."  
  
She put her hands on her hips. "Did you even hear one word I've said the whole time?"  
  
Usagi broke into the conversation at this point. "How would you like me to take care of her, Master? I have a few things up my sleeve, you know."  
  
Rei glanced at the strangely-dressed girl on the couch, then back to Mamoru. "Since when do you bring your work home with you, Mamoru-san?"  
  
That was the last straw. Without warning, Usagi snapped her fingers, and Rei disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. "She was really getting on my nerves."  
  
"Wha-what did you do with her?" Mamoru stuttered.  
  
"Put her in a cab to go home, where she should have been in the first place. Consider that a freebie," she smirked, and started eating her soup like nothing had ever happened.  
  
Mamoru however, was not letting it end so easily. In fact, he was grateful, but also slightly amused at Usagi's reaction. He leaned over her, with a smirk on his face.   
  
"Usagi-chan...you wouldn't happen to be jealous, now would you?" He asked. Her reaction was immediate. She blushed bright red for a moment, then she glared at him.  
  
"You are *my* master, and I have to make sure that you are happy at all times. There is nothing more going on, got it?" she snapped, and Mamoru recoiled from her anger. She was *ticked* and he started to walk away. He was halfway out of the room when he turned back and smiled.   
  
"You won't mind then, going to the convention with me tomorrow? I know you'll be great protection against any vicious harpies who dare to come near *your* master." He remembered the look on Rei's face when Usagi had called him Master, and he could hardly suppress the laughter at that memory.  
  
Usagi glared at him and grabbed her bottle, walking off into the guest bedroom to be alone. Why did she have to pick such a arrogant, good looking man for her master? She sighed and stared at the bottle. It just wasn't fair.  
  
Finally alone, Mamoru thought about the situation at hand. He had a genie. A personal servant who would grant him any three wishes that he would desire. One that he used to think was crazy, and one who was strangely beautiful and almost exotic as her true self. He sighed. He didn't have time for this, but having Usagi as a houseguest would make it very hard not to fall in love with her.  
  
Wait a minute. Love? Where on earth did he get an idea like that? He was much to busy and too stubborn to even consider anything of the sort. Besides, she was a genie, an immortal and mystical figure. Once he used up his three wishes, she would be out of his life forever.  
  
Forever was an awfully long time to be alone. 


	6. six

*pulls out "Crazy for You" and tosses it to Ely-chan who drops it in the Chibi-Usa fire*  
  
ACK! *pulls it out again* hot fic, hot fic! *blows on the manuscript to cool it off*  
  
^_^ hot off the presses! here it is! Well, not really, but you didn't know that... ^_~ Disclaimers? not this time, just for the slight hints of waff everywhere... but then again, it's our idea.  
  
*evil laughter echoes off walls of Usagi's bottle* I think we'd better let them read now...  
  
  
  
Crazy For You 6/9  
By Lazuli [jupiterlightning@yahoo.com]  
And Elysia [ely_chan@yahoo.com]  
  
  
  
Usagi pulled at the material of the dress. She hadn't worn anything like this before. She wished she could be back in the outfit she had worn for the last four hundred years, or at least her dresses before that. Why was she here anyway? She held her bottle tighter and glared at her master across the room. Of course. Him. He had asked her to come, saying that sometime during the night he may have to make a wish, and that she would have to be there. Unless she wanted to stay in the bottle and risk getting taken by somebody... she shook off that thought. The sooner she got out of here the better.   
  
She listened to the women around her and grimaced. They sounded like cackling hens! They were really getting on her nerves. She wanted out, or she wanted these women to shut up. One turned to her at the moment Usagi was contemplating turning them into monkeys.  
  
"Well, ladies, look at what we have here. A new addition to the crowd. Didn't I see you in the hospital not too long ago? However did they let you out?"  
  
Usagi tried to hold in her temper as they continued to pick at her. It wasn't working. She had been well-known as the psychopath in the hospital, driving their favorite and most sought after doctor nuts.  
  
"Well, ladies, she doesn't seem to be harming anybody, but we best inform Dr. Chiba of his little runaway patient. I know you can pick locks, dearie, but we'll get you somewhere nice and safe where nobody will harm you." She spoke to Usagi in an overly patronizing tone that finally snapped the last bit of her temper. With a snarl, she snapped her fingers and turned the various partygoers into animals of all sorts, except Mamoru. She smiled satisfied as the three ladies who had been harping on her turned into chickens, and they ran around frantically. She almost had a hankering for fried chicken, but when she looked up, she saw the look on Mamoru's face... and he was NOT happy.  
  
"We have to talk," were the only words out of his mouth as he took Usagi firmly by the arm and led her out into a secluded room.   
  
He set her firmly down in a folding chair. "Usagi-chan, you can't go snapping your fingers when ever you feel like it!" She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "I don't care if they make you furious, you just can't do it!"  
  
Usagi bowed her head, regretting that she humiliated her master. "I'm sorry, Mamoru-san. I didn't know it would make you so upset... I promise I'll try harder to control my temper. I'll do anything to please you Master. I will!"  
  
Mamoru's face softened, and he pulled Usagi up so he could look her in the eyes. "Don't try too hard, all right? I want you to be happy, Usagi-chan."  
  
"There's only thing that will make me happy," she mumbled under her breath as they started to leave the room. Puzzled, Mamoru stopped her again. "And what's that?"  
  
She couldn't look him in the eye. "To be free of this curse, to live my own life. But it will never happen."  
  
Mamoru was silent as he looked at Usagi, and he felt sad for this child who had her life ripped away from her, had her freedom taken in a split second. He looked around the room, and he had to suppress a smile. Everyone did look pretty funny, considering Usagi changed everyone to what animal they were most like.  
  
He gave her a look that told her to "change them back." She gave him a half grin, then she snapped her fingers. She had to hold in her outright laughter as she watched the ladies who had harped on her earlier crawl and peck at the dirt on the ground, and one dignified man hopping around like a frog.  
  
They recovered quickly, but not before Usagi and Mamoru vanished in a puff of smoke, back in his apartment. She gave him an apologetic look.   
  
"I didn't want you to get blamed, and it looked like you needed some rest, Mamoru-san. Gomen ne if I made you angry by doing so."  
  
Mamoru sighed. He did need to rest. He didn't say Usagi had been the cause of most of his sleepless nights. She had enough problems and guilt right now, he didn't want to add anymore to the pile. He instead smiled at her, and gestured towards the guest bedroom.  
  
"I'm fine, Usagi-chan, and I do thank you for doing that, although I may have to explain some things in the morning. Why don't you get some sleep yourself, so that we can both be rested in the morning?"  
  
To his surprise Usagi shook her head. "I don't really need sleep, Mamoru. I would rather stay up and make sure no harm comes to you, and that you get your sleep. I want to make up for what I did earlier, okay?"  
  
Mamoru was about to protest, when he saw the look Usagi was giving him. He gave up the fight, and was soon fast asleep. He never saw Usagi appear in his room, watching him sleep, her blue eyes filled with sadness and longing for a life she yearned to have, but was out of her reach. She softly walked over to his bedside, and brushed the silky hair out of his eyes.   
  
It wasn't true what she said about needing sleep. She did need it every so often, and she hadn't been getting any in the last few weeks. She would keep her promise, though, to watch over him.  
  
But even genies weren't invincible to the powers of sleep. Placing her head in her hand, she watched her master slumber peacefully, until she felt herself nodding off as well, becoming vulnerable to the awaiting world of dreams.  
  
  
  
She looked around the room, and discovered she was still in Mamoru's room. Strangely enough, she found it empty. Hadn't she just come in here to watch over him as he slept? Where did he go?  
  
A strange noise coming from the other room caught her attention, and slowly she got up from the chair and wandered out into the living room. If someone was in the apartment while Mamoru was sleeping, she would easily take care of it... but where was her master?  
  
Usagi caught a glimpse of a person out on the balcony, and visibly relaxed. It had been Mamoru making noise the entire time. But why was he up when she had practically ordered him to sleep? Sometimes she just didn't understand that man.  
  
"Mamoru-san, what are you doing out of bed? I told you that you needed your rest for tomorrow, or you'll be wiped out."  
  
He turned around at the sound of her voice, and smiled lovingly at her, which really threw her off. Mamoru had *never* looked at her that way before.  
  
"Usa, I didn't mean to wake you up, I just needed some fresh air. Come join me," he smiled. Usagi complied, after all, he was her master.  
  
But what she didn't expect was how he slipped his arms around her waist and held her tightly against him. She stiffened in his embrace, then slowly relaxed as she discovered that this felt so natural. She'd never felt like this with anyone before, not even when she was still mortal.  
  
Mamoru leaned down and nuzzled her neck, making Usagi almost melt in his arms. But one part of her mind screamed out at her. 'Why is he doing this? He's only your master, nothing more! Why are you still here?'  
  
'Because I'm in love with him,' the rest of her mind argued back. Usagi turned around in his arms, and slowly lifted her gaze to meet his. His eyes still held that same look she saw before, full of concern and devotion. For her.  
  
He smiled down at her, a boyish grin set on his lips. "Oh, Usa, you don't know how much you mean to me. My life was so empty before I met you."  
  
'I feel the same way,' her mind answered for her, and she smiled. Then she noticed his gaze flit from her eyes, down to her lips and back up to her eyes. He did it again. Oh gosh, was he going to...?  
  
She leaned in closer to him, feeling so warm and secure in his embrace. Closing her eyes, she waited to feel his lips on hers...  
  
When she opened them again, she found herself back on the chair in the corner of the darkened room. Mamoru's room. And he was still in his bed, fast asleep.  
  
Usagi ran a hand through her bangs, and sighed. It had only been a dream. A deliciously wonderful dream! If only it was one of those dreams that actually came true.  
  
But she couldn't be falling in love with him! It was taboo for genies to become involved with their masters. Why her, why now?  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru was having a dream of his own, and it wasn't far from what Usagi had dreamt.  
  
He smiled happily as he walked in the door, knowing that Usagi was there to be with him. No more getting home to an empty house where he could not relax under a beloved's gaze. He laughed to himself. Since when did he get sentimental over that snippy, sarcastic blond pixie of a genie-girl? He must be losing his mind.   
  
A smiling girl greeted him at the door though, and Mamoru was surprised by the look of love and devotion in her eyes. He realized that both of their wishes had come true, for she was in a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, with paint colors smeared over it, and he had her love. Always and forever.   
  
He stared in Usagi's eyes, and did what he had wanted to do for so long, in his mind. He pulled her tight into his arms, ignoring her squeals or the paint getting smeared all over his clothes. He leaned down to kiss her...  
  
  
Mamoru woke up with a start, to see Usagi sitting in the chair next to him, her blue eyes unusually serious for her. He wanted to ask her what wrong, when she just smiled quickly at him and vanished into her bottle. 


	7. seven

*Ely snaps her fingers like Usagi and to her surprise, Tamahome appears before her* Wow, I didn't think that'd actually work...  
  
*Laz grabs Tamahome from Ely-chan and replaces it with a Taka* hey! *Ely snaps fingers again and freezes Laz in place*  
  
*doesn't work this time as Usagi takes back her powers...freezes both Laz and Ely in place as she gives the readers the story and the anti-Rei disclaimer* Okay, so we torture Rei one more time here, don't hate us, please?   
  
  
Crazy For You 7/9  
By Lazuli [jupiterlightning@yahoo.com]  
And Elysia [ely_chan@yahoo.com]  
  
  
  
Mamoru stared in shock. Had she just...vanished? Like she knew his dream...but she said she didn't sleep... he sighed, and stared at the bottle that held Usagi. Already, he missed her.  
  
Usagi slumped in one corner of her home, not knowing what to think at the moment...that dream of hers, what did it mean? Why did she feel that way? He was her Master. Her ticket to getting off of this Earth, of no more punishment.   
  
'He can also be your ticket to freedom,' her heart whispered, and she stared at her hands clenched in her lap. She knew it...she knew he could wish her to stay, but it was impossible. What person would want a genie to be free? To give up their magical wishes? Why would he even do it? It wasn't like he was the same man in her dreams. That was only something her foolish heart thought up, something that could never exist for her outside of her dreams and fantasies.   
  
She threw herself down on a pile of pillows and cried, clutching the stuffed bunny that she had been given so long ago.  
  
  
  
Mamoru sighed as he stared at the bottle again. It was driving him crazy not having her around, not being able to see her face, or hear her voice. He grabbed the bottle and talked to it, not caring how strange he must look.   
  
"Usagi, please come out of there. I want to talk to you." There was no answer. "Usagi-chan, onegai. It is important." When she still didn't respond, he rubbed the bottle and glared.  
  
"Usagi-chan, as your Master, I order you out of your bottle." There was dark purple smoke everywhere, and he looked into the face of a very ticked off Usagi.  
  
"You haven't spoken to me for two days. What's wrong? What did I do?"  
  
She wouldn't look at him. Instead she sat cross-legged on the couch, fiddling with her bottle that lay in her lap. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong and you didn't do anything. I just wanted to be alone for once."  
  
Mamoru came over and sat next to her on the couch. "Usagi-chan," he murmured softly, "please tell me what's bothering you. Perhaps I can help."  
  
Clenching the bottle tightly in her hands, Usagi willed her tears to remain hidden. She couldn't cry over something like this. Not in front of him.   
  
Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Mamoru whispered, "Usa, please... tell me."  
  
He'd never called her that before. Not out loud where she could really hear him. She wondered, what did he really mean by it? Finally, Usagi looked up into his face, tears swimming in her eyes. She met his gaze, and saw the worry and concern he had for her. Oh, if only...  
  
"I can't say. I shouldn't say. My problems are not the concern here, it's all about you, Master. I'm here to serve you."  
  
Mamoru's hand wrapped around her arm, and he pulled her closer so she was leaning against him. "That's not totally true, Usagi. Mortal or not, you obviously have something on your mind, and I want to make sure you're happy."  
  
The brittle walls inside Usagi broke, and all her emotions tumbled out. Tears streaming down her face, she sobbed, "the only thing that's ever on my mind is you. Genies aren't supposed to ever become involved with their masters, but I can't help it. I'm constantly thinking about you."  
  
Mamoru's grip on her relaxed, somewhat shocked by this revelation. "I--I don't know what to say." Usagi hung her head, and turned away from her master. "I knew this was a bad idea. I should have never said anything."  
  
To her surprise, Usagi found herself being turned back around to look Mamoru in the eye. He cupped her chin in his hands, and ran his thumb softly over her cheek. "I may not know what to say, but I think I know what to do." With that, he pulled her towards him, and gently captured her lips with his.  
  
Usagi was too surprised to pull away, and she knew deep down in her heart she didn't want to. Although it couldn't be. Genies weren't supposed to fall in love with their masters, and vice-versa. Usually the master fell in love with the *idea* of a genie, and not the genie herself. She reluctantly pulled away, and looked into his eyes, breathless with emotion.   
  
Mamoru was having the same reaction. Since when did he have the time to fall in love? Since when did he take leave of his senses and fall in love with this small girl? This one girl who had captured his heart, and made him realize so many things about his life, and about the world around him. Who had taught him that freedom could be taken for granted, and happiness could be an illusion over time. Usagi was the first to recover her voice and her senses.  
  
"Mamoru-san... I... that..." She trailed off, but the blush on her face deepened. He smiled and brushed a blond curl away from her face. "I never knew, Mamoru... how?" He knew what she was asking, even if her own voice was quiet and uncertain.   
  
"Usa, I'm not sure where and when I fell in love with you, but I know I care for you very deeply. Even when you were popping in and out of your room, scaring the life out of me and the rest of the hospital staff, I think even then I felt something for you."  
  
Usagi blushed and was about to say more, when a loud knocking came on the door. Both heads turned towards it. "I'm pretty sure that's Rei, Mamoru-san. You better open the door." Mamoru groaned, but complied.  
  
He sighed. There stood a not too pleased Rei, and she immediately started talking. "Mamoru-san, you haven't returned my calls for three days, I was beginning to think that something serious had happened to you." Then she caught sight of Usagi sitting on the couch, and her expression darkened. "What's she still doing here?"  
  
Mamoru couldn't stand the tension in the room and looked for a quick way out. "If you'll excuse me ladies, I have some files to look over," he remarked and went into his bedroom.  
  
The moment he left the room, Rei turned her attention back to the blonde sitting on the couch and scowled at her. "It's your fault that Mamoru's been ignoring me, isn't it? And for some reason, I think you're the one responsible for putting me into that cab the other day. I don't know how else to explain it."  
  
Usagi stared right back at the raven-haired woman, unfazed by her attempt to frighten her. She'd been in much scarier situations over the last 400 years, so this was small potatoes compared to that. "Perhaps I am the one responsible for the cab, but you can't prove that," she said evenly. "And as for Mamoru's actions, he's a big boy now and can act for himself. Not even you can tell him what to do."  
  
Rei clenched her fists and her violet eyes blazed in fury. "How dare you speak to me like that! You insolent child, you know *nothing* about the relationship I have with Mamoru."  
  
Usagi laughed. "I know enough that you don't have a relationship with Mamoru. Take a reality check. Why do you think he left the room so suddenly? He can't stand to be around you!"  
  
Rei's temper finally snapped, and she stomped towards Usagi, ready to slap her. She wasn't one to strike people, rather she took her anger out on objects. She grabbed the bottle sitting on the coffee table, ready to hurl it against the wall.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Usagi warned. She wasn't about to let this woman touch the only thing she could call her own.  
  
Furious now, Rei laughed insanely at her. "What's it to you, little girl? Are you going to put me in another cab? It won't keep me away. If you knew what was good for you, you would *stay away* from Mamoru! You can't have him!"  
  
At that moment, Mamoru emerged from his room, shocked by Rei's yelling. "Rei, what are you doing?"  
  
Startled by his sudden presence, Rei whirled around to face him, dropping the bottle. It hit the wooden floor with a distinct 'crack.'   
  
At first, there was silence. Then Usagi began to scream loudly in pain.  
  
"Usa!" Mamoru yelled out, running to her crumpled figure on the couch. Running a hand over her pained face, he looked up at Rei who just stood there, dumbfounded.   
  
"I think you'd better leave, Rei," he said curtly. "And please don't come back." 


	8. eight

Crazy For You 8/9  
By Lazuli [jupiterlightning@yahoo.com]  
And Elysia [ely_chan@yahoo.com]  
  
  
  
  
Rei backed out of the apartment, still too shocked to say anything. Her eyes were glued on Mamoru's form bent over Usagi, genuine worry on his handsome features. It was more emotion then she had ever seen from the man, and it almost scared her. What could this girl do to Mamoru that she couldn't? The door   
closed behind her, and she walked away, lost in her thoughts.  
  
Mamoru knelt by Usagi's trembling form. "What's wrong, Usa? Tell me... please... what's wrong?" She shook her head and bit her lip, trying not to scream again. Something that had been a part of her for four hundred years was damaged... and so was she. It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her all over her body. She whimpered in pain and clenched on to Mamoru's shirt, her tears soaking it. He held her tight, not knowing what else to do.  
  
She finally recovered enough to reach down and hold the bottle. "It's... hurt..." She said through gasps of pain, "So I am hurt..." The pain finally got the best of her and she fainted in Mamoru's arms.  
  
When she awoke, she was staring into Mamoru's concerned blue eyes, and she wondered if she was dreaming again. She tried to sit up, but Mamoru pushed her down gently.   
  
"I don't want you to hurt anymore. I'm going to have your bottle fixed so you will recover. Please just rest, Usa." Usagi blinked sleepily at him, then smiled, falling into dreams again, and dreamt of a life that was not her own anymore, a life that ended four hundred years ago.  
  
  
  
She was 10 years old again, skipping about the front yard in front of her family's little cottage. The sun shone brightly, and the golden haired child played happily beneath her favorite willow tree, where the branches hung low enough for her to swing and hide in them.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" an older woman called out from the doorway. "I need your help making supper, and your brothers are crying out for attention. Come inside!"  
  
The little girl sighed. Being the oldest of three and the only girl sometimes had its bad points. She jumped off her handmade willow swing and ran towards, eager to help her mother, whom she loved more than anything in this world.  
  
Then there was the time she turned 16. In her village, the age of 16 was also the age when a young maiden was old enough to have a marriage arranged for her. Usagi detested the whole idea of being married to someone she hardly knew, and no matter how much her mother and father tried to change her mind, Usagi refused.  
  
Unfortunately, Usagi's family was one of the poorer families in the small village, and couldn't afford a reasonable dowry for her wedding, even if she had consented to the arrangement. So she went on, working hard to help provide for her family. She would marry only for love when the time was right.  
  
Usagi was looking forward for the village's annual bazaar, where everyone brought their wares to sell to interested customers. Her specialties were her woven rugs. They were lightweight, but also water-resistant, because of the special type of woolen thread she used. Every year when she came to the bazaar, her rugs were a big success.  
  
As the day passed, many people stopped and bought from her. One older gentleman bought 5 all at once, which surprised Usagi. No one had ever bought that many from her at one time! She couldn't wait to share her news with the rest of the family.  
  
Some time later, the same gentleman returned, and asked to speak with her in private. Reluctant to leave her wares and go off with the stranger, Usagi stayed put and asked the gentleman what business he had with her. Little did she know that some of his henchman had come up behind her, and were ready to take her captive.  
  
Without warning, they grabbed her arms and tied them behind her, allowing her no escape. They quickly shoved a rag in her mouth so she couldn't scream out for help. Usagi struggled against the henchman, hoping for a way to break free. Then something heavy connected with the back of her head, and as she fell into unconsciousness, it was at that moment she knew she would never see her family again.  
  
  
  
Usagi shot up from the bed in a cold sweat, the pain still racking her body. She hadn't dreamt of her former life in so long, and the memories were so painful, almost as painful as the bottle cracking.  
  
Her hands were shaking, and she hid them, lest Mamoru come in and see her like this. Her thoughts went back to when she was sixteen. Marriage...she never found anyone to love then. Now... her thoughts strayed to Mamoru. If only he had been there then... she would not have minded marrying him. Her eyes filled with tears. Would she ever be able to be with him?   
  
A sudden noise made her look up as she saw Mamoru come in the bedroom, a smile on his face as he held out the bottle to her.  
  
"I had the bottle restored for you, Usagi. I didn't want you to hurt anymore." His eyes were deep... serious... and filled with a concern that almost hurt. It couldn't be her imagination! She took the bottle carefully from Mamoru, and touched his hand carefully. She didn't understand it. Why?  
  
"Mamoru-san... why are you not like any other master I've had? Why are you so different that it hurts? You are concerned about me, not your wishes. You didn't know that when the genie's bottle is damaged, so are her powers. You fixed the bottle because it caused me pain."  
  
Tears were running down Usagi's face by this time. Mamoru stared in shock. Had Usagi's life been this bad over the years, that a simple act of kindness was cause for her to break into tears? Wondering what she did to deserve this kindness? He took her hands in his own and looked deeply into her tear-filled eyes.   
  
"Usagi-chan... I care about you, not the wishes! Didn't I make that clear to you already? I don't care about the wishes! Not a bit! You may be a genie, but you are also a scared and lonely young woman, and I want to do everything in *my* power to make you happy, understand? I want to grant your wishes, not you to grant mine!" He finished with his tirade, and he noticed that Usagi was crying harder, but there was a smile on her face where there was once pain. She threw herself in his arms, clinging to him tightly. Mamoru's arms closed around her and they enjoyed each other's embrace.  
  
  
  
The next day at the hospital, Mamoru found he was missing seeing Usagi. He almost wished she was there, just so he could see her everyday. He saw Dr. Hongo up front, and he grinned ruefully. He was back to his normal round of patients now that Usagi was gone, which he did not mind at all. Dr. Hongo smiled at him, and waved him over.  
  
"Chiba-san... I would like you to meet our new volunteer here at the hospital. Her name is Tsuki Usagi," he said, gesturing, and Mamoru's heart nearly stopped at seeing a girl that looked like his Usagi in the uniform. He blinked once, and when she winked back at him, he knew it was her! What was she doing back here? He thought she never wanted to see this place again!! He shook his head, and took Usagi by the arm.  
  
"I'll teach her everything, Hongo-san." He called over his shoulder, as he showed Usagi everything in the hospital that he was sure she knew inside-out from her escapades around the hospital last time.  
  
Mamoru looked down in exasperation at Usagi. "Usa... tell me, *why* are you here?" When he saw her hurt look, he hastened on. "I didn't think you wanted to be here..." Usagi grinned up at him. "I have to keep an eye on you, Mamoru-san," she said.  
  
"Keep an eye on me? Whatever for?"  
  
She continued to grin. "From any other women who may have their eyes on you. You are my master, after all, and it is my duty to protect you from any evil advances."  
  
Mamoru chuckled, and gave Usagi a quick hug. "I can always count on you for that. I think you're assigned to the pediatric ward today, You remember where that is?"  
  
She nodded eagerly. "I promise that I'll do the best job I can." With that, she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, throwing Mamoru off guard. He still wasn't used to her doing that. Continuing his way down the hall, he smiled and shook his head. That Usa was certainly something else. 


	9. nine

Minna! Listen up! We have an important message to tell you!! We... BOUGHT OUT SAILOR MOON!!!! Not...*Ely blinks* did you acquire a sudden fortune and you forgot to tell me? *Laz hides mounds of cash from all the Tamahome clones she made and passes them out to willing members of audience to hold while the fic is playing and runs from Ely*  
  
*Ely looks up from throttling Laz* anyway, minna, we hope you enjoy the last part as much as we enjoyed writing it...thanks so much for all your compliments!  
  
  
  
Crazy For You 9/9  
By Lazuli [jupiterlightning@yahoo.com]  
And Elysia [ely_chan@yahoo.com]  
  
  
  
  
By the end of the day, Mamoru was worn out. At least there hadn't been any screaming patients today, which he was very grateful for. Dropping off his charts at the front desk, he clocked out and turned around to go back down the hall and pick up Usagi from the pediatric ward. He briefly wondered how she had done during the long shift.  
  
As he rounded the corner, Usagi suddenly popped up in front of him, and hugged him tightly. "Mamoru! I was just coming to find you!"  
  
Mamoru, however, was trying to recover from the shock she had given him. He still couldn't get used to her sudden exits and entrances. "Usagi-chan, how did your first day on the job go?"  
  
She beamed happily. "It was wonderful! The kids in there are such fun, even the ones who can't get out of bed. We sang songs, and I told them stories about genies. They didn't know that it was actually my life I was telling them, but they loved it anyway."  
  
Mamoru grinned. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Is this what you meant by wanting to help other people?" Usagi nodded shyly. "I've always loved this, from the time when I was little and helping my mother by looking after my younger brothers. I wanted to be just like my mother when I grew up." A tear escaped and ran down her cheek.  
  
"Oh, Usa," Mamoru breathed, and pulled her into his embrace. He hadn't meant for this to happen.  
  
"I've dreamt more about my family and my former life while I've been here. I wish I knew what it all meant."  
  
"Too bad you can't grant your own wishes, Usa," Mamoru chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Maybe not, but I can grant yours. You still have those three wishes."  
  
His face softened, and he looked down on the blonde girl. "Don't worry about my wishes for now. It's time to go home," he replied, and bent down to kiss her gently.  
  
"Is this what you meant by teaching her everything?" A new voice interrupted, and they pulled apart to see Dr. Hongo staring at them with a stern look on his face.  
  
"Erm, Dr. Hongo, I can explain this... sort of..."  
  
He waved them off. "I don't even want to know anymore. Just don't let me catch you doing it again, all right?"  
  
Mamoru and Usagi grinned, and they quickly walked to his car. He gave Usagi a look as she opened the door. "You're actually going to come with me instead of going in smoke?" he asked with a grin. Usagi made a face and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.   
  
"I want to be with you, Mamoru," she whispered softly, holding on to him tightly. Those dreams of the past, and helping with the children today only made her long for that type of security again, a place she could call her own, and someone who would love her. Looking up at Mamoru, she knew she could find those things with him. After the three wishes were said though, what would happen to her? She held on to him tighter, not wanting to find out.   
  
Mamoru was deep in thought about Usagi. He wanted her by his side forever. He wished that she was able to marry him so that they could live out the rest of their lives together. Then he remembered that she was immortal, and would never age. He sighed. It seemed hopeless but he wished with all his heart that they could be together... forever.  
  
Usagi was unaware of Mamoru's internal struggle, but she was aware of the power of a wish... she knew that he wanted something... she knew that in his mind, his heart, he had wished for something. She turned to face him, not caring that they were still in the parking garage.  
  
"Mamoru... you wished for something! I felt it!" Her eyes searched his, as if trying to find the answer hidden there. "I need to know what you wanted, what you wished for! It's very important!"   
  
He shielded his emotions from her, and she cursed inwardly with her frustration. The blasted man finally made a wish, but she couldn't grant it because he wouldn't tell her what it was! She sighed and gave up. He would tell her in his own time, for she sensed that it was truly made from his heart. He would have to find the courage to say it aloud to her.  
  
Usagi waited until they got back to the apartment, and then she could keep silent no more. "Mamoru, you have to tell me what you wished for. I could feel the power of it, but I cannot grant it unless you tell me. It's strange, but I've never felt it that strongly before. Maybe it's because all of my previous masters wished for worldly things, things that could only momentarily please them. Yours is something different, ne?"  
  
Mamoru nodded, but could not look her in the face just yet. Usagi stepped up to him and looked him in the eye. "Master, please tell me what you have decided to wish for."  
  
He suddenly took her into his embrace, and held her tightly against him. "Usa..." he murmured softly, "all my life, I've been alone. I lost my parents when I was very young, and I hardly remember them. I've gone through life without being loved or loving anyone." He caressed her cheek with his hand. "Until you came along. I never dreamed that I would ever meet someone like you. You complete my life, Usako, and I can't ever let you go."  
  
Usagi gasped at his tender term of endearment, and knew at that moment her dream had been for a reason, but never guessed it would ever come true.  
  
"So you know what you will wish for now?" she asked softly.  
  
He sighed. "I've always known, I just had to be absolutely sure. I wish to always be loved, and for you to be truly happy. I think you know how to grant those."  
  
Usagi blushed deeply. She knew that he was talking about her, but she never dreamed it would happen. To finally be free... it was a dream come true.  
  
"But what is your third wish?"  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "To be together forever with you."  
  
Usagi smiled happily, kissed him, and lifted her hand up to snap her fingers.   
  
"Your wish is my command."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!  
  
  
For now... 


End file.
